


Better Halves

by canthelpmyselves



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Breaking and Entering, Getting Together, M/M, Soulmates, taking care of Barry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-07-11 21:20:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15980738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/canthelpmyselves/pseuds/canthelpmyselves
Summary: Now that Len has a face to go with the name, he's not quite so interested in making Barry Allen his enemy.





	Better Halves

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure this qualifies as a soulmate AU in the strictest sense. It's about two people who have, for most of their lives, relied on a mystical connection neither has ever questioned.

Leonard Snart took a moment to breathe in deeply. The faint scent of ozone, oranges and leather made his heart thump harder in his chest. Barry Allen. The Flash. The man Len had anticipated being his nemesis, until he pushed back that cowl and Len got a good look at his pretty face.

He wasn't surprised by the attraction he felt. From the moment the superhero had raced into Len's life, he had felt lust for the red-suited man. Those long legs and that pert bottom were hard to ignore. Coupled with the unknown variable the kid brought to Len's well organized life of crime, it was no wonder he had instantly developed a crush. He could admit to being a bit of a pushover for a pretty boy.

However, now that he had met Barry, face-to-face, spoken to him without the wall of that cowl between them, Len was no longer crushing. He was falling hard. Because he knew that face. He'd seen it in his dreams almost every night for the last fifteen years. It was something he had never told anyone except Mick. Not even Lisa knew, mainly because, as much as he loves her, she can be quite callous when it comes to supernatural things. Lisa was a realist, and had no interest anything she couldn't sell, steal or use for her own comfort. For the last decade and a half, he had experienced dreams of his other half. Those bright green eyes, that sunny smile, those incredible freckles and perfectly formed lips. Seeing that beloved face had kept him sane through his darkest nightmares.

Now he knew who that face belonged to, and it was his enemy.

No!

Not his enemy!

Len had wished and prayed for too long to let it end like this. His dream guardian, his beloved vision, was real. He wasn't going to let Barry slip from his hands. He just has to figure out a way to make Barry love him back. He'll do whatever it takes.

Len pulled his parka tighter around him and turned to walk back to the road. He had to get back to the closest safe house so he could begin learning everything there was to know about Barry Allen. He'd sweep the Flash off his feet if it was the last thing he ever did.

***

Two weeks of digging had given Len a glimpse of Barry's life. He knew about the death of Barry's mom, his dad's conviction, being fostered by the West family and his career as a CSI. He knew where Barry lived and who his neighbors were. He even had a rough diagram of the layout of Barry's apartment. He knew about the coma and the resulting speed powers. He knew the trio at STAR Labs were helping him.

He also knew that the kid was headed for a breakdown, what with working sixty hour weeks at the CCPD as well as patrolling and fighting crime every night. It pissed him off that his friends and family didn't seem to notice how run down Scarlet was getting. They were the ones closest to him, not to mention the fact that the ones at the lab are literally supposed to be taking care of him!

Maybe that was his opening? If no one else was going to keep Barry from crashing and burning, then Len would step in. First things first, he needed to make sure the Flash was healthy, physically.

***

Barry groaned as his alarm went off. He pried one eye open so he could locate the clock and hit the snooze. Only… the alarm clock wasn't where it should be. Confused, Barry sat up and looked around. He located the clock. On the dresser. Across the room. Still confused and more than a little bleary headed, Barry pushed aside the blankets and got out of bed. He paused long enough to stretch and yawn before walking over and shutting off the alarm. He spotted a small index card propped up beside it.

**Breakfast is in the oven. Lunch is in the fridge.**

The words were like a bucket of cold water over his head, fully waking him in an instant. Unnerved, Barry sped into the kitchen and opened the oven door. Sure enough there was a plate stacked high with warm pancakes sitting on the rack. He searched the fridge and found a couple of small Tupperware containers. One had a garden salad, one had two chicken and swiss sandwiches and one had apple slices and cheese cubes. On the table was another index card.

**If I wanted you incapacitated, injured or dead, I'd have done it while you were asleep. Enjoy the food. I need you at full strength for our next face-off. LS**

Barry stared at the note in shock. Leonard Snart was not only in his apartment, but had cooked for him? What the hell? He was tempted to toss the food and then track down his midnight intruder. Then his stomach rumbled. Okay, so the food did smell great. And he was hungry. Seemed a shame to just waste it. Right? Right.

***

Barry leaned back against his front door, letting his weight shut it while he kicked off his shoes. He groaned as his body throbbed and ached from his fight with Multiplex. He didn't even bother turning on the light as he stumbled forward a couple of steps and let his body fall forward over the arm of the couch, face-planting into a pillow. He didn't even have the energy to change out of his clothes. He yawned and closed his eyes, falling asleep almost instantly, not even noticing the man leaning against the hallway wall.

When Barry woke up, it took a moment for him to realize he was in his bed. He frowned, searching his memory closely, certain he had fallen onto the couch to sleep. The smell of fresh coffee had him out of the bed (when had he pulled off his jeans and sweatshirt and pulled on pajamas?) and cautiously making his way through the apartment. He was relieved to find himself alone, but that just begged the question of when he had gotten a Keurig coffeepot. Barry spotted a small index card propped up beside the sugar bowl and groaned. He picked it up and read it quickly.

**There are muffins in the fridge, along with your lunch. Have a good day. LS**

Barry felt his lips start to pull back in a smile, and quickly wiped away the expression. This was creepy! Insane! Nothing to smile about! He opened the fridge to toss out whatever Snart had placed in there but froze when he saw the two large cranberry-orange muffins. His favorite.

That wasn't fair! How could he be angry when the thief did something so nice? No one ever brought him cran-orange muffins! Iris usually got banana nut or blueberry, since that was what she liked most. Joe always bought chocolate chip. Cisco hated muffins and Caitlin bought bran. However, if he bought his favorite, it was inevitable that one of them would steal half. Barry rarely got to indulge in the type he liked unless he was alone.

But how did Snart know? Was it just a coincidence? No, the creep had probably stalked him enough to know his favorite muffin type.

After a few minutes of internal moral dilemma, Barry gave in and grabbed the muffins and a cup of coffee. Then he showered, dressed and managed to get to work a full three minutes early.

***

Over the next six days Barry continued to wake up to breakfast and coffee. He was on time for work. For the last three days, he had come home to find dinner waiting for him, as well. In the eight days since Snart's first message, he hadn't seen or heard from the thief. It was really starting to mess with Barry's perceptions.

That's possibly why he didn't immediately turn defensive when Snart sat down across from him at Jitters. "Good afternoon, Barry."

"Snart," he replied cautiously.

"Call me Len." he said with a smirk.

Barry frowned as he stared at Sn...Len. "What are you up to?" he finally asked, leaning forward so he could whisper.

Len leaned forward, as well, but his expression was more amused than annoyed. "What makes you think I'm up to something, Barry?"

"You break into my apartment, every day for a week, leaving me food!" Barry accused petulantly. "Why?"

Len shrugged. "Thought you might be hungry."

Barry narrowed his eyes and clenched his hands into fists. "Well, stop it!"

Len leaned back. "Don't want to."

Barry's jaw dropped. "You have to!" he insisted.

"Why?"

"Why?" Barry repeated. "B-because I said to! It's creepy! And, and weird! We're enemies!"

"I don't want to be enemies," Len said calmly.

Barry blinked a couple of times, obviously confused. "You said you weren't going to stop being a thief."

"I'm not," Len replied. "Captain Cold and the Flash are enemies. Len and Barry don't have to be."

"But Len is a thief and Barry is a CSI and the Flash!" Barry argued in a low voice, trying not to attract too much attention.

"Barr?"

Len watched as a blush crept up Barry's neck and cheeks and panic filled his eyes. He turned his attention to the woman approaching. Iris West. Barry's foster sister. She was pretty. He didn't like the way Barry's lips turned up automatically into a fond smile as he faced her. He also didn't like the warning look she gave him before smiling at Barry.

"H-hey, Iris," Barry said hesitantly.

Iris hugged Barry tightly for a second before looking at Len. "Who's you friend?"

Len smiled congenially. "I'm Len."

"You look familiar," Iris said curiously.

Len noted the way she gripped Barry's upper arm, protective but not amorous. He knew immediately what was going on. She considered Barry hers. Not in a romantic way, but in a platonic-yet-important way. She was subtly telling Len that she would protect Barry from any harm.

"You might have seen me around the precinct," he replied. Barry choked slightly, but Len grinned.

"You're a cop?" Iris asked.

"No, but my father was," he answered. "We've probably seen one another in passing."

Iris hmm'd before turning to Barry. "So, trivia night, tonight?"

Barry grimaced and rubbed the back of his neck. "About that," he said tentatively. "I know you and Eddie were looking forward to it, but…"

"You can't bail on us!" Iris whined. "I know you think you'll be a third wheel or something equally stupid, but Eddie and I really want you there! Eddie wants to get to know you better! And if you want, Abby said she's join us to even up the numbers."

Len watched as Barry desperately tried to think of an excuse. "I'm afraid Barry and I can't make it. We have plans," he said, his soft purr holding genuine amusement. "Normally I love trivia night, but my sister, Lisa, is only in town for a couple of days and she's really looking forward to meeting Barry before she returns to Coast City.”

For a heartbeat, Barry looked shocked, his eyes locked onto Len's lips. Len was tempted to lick them to see how he reacted. Then, much to Len's surprise (and hope), Barry nodded.

"Sorry Iris, but if I don't meet Lisa tonight, who knows when I'll get another chance," Barry said faintly, reaching out and linking his hand with Len's. "Um, we have to go."

Barry stood, still holding Len's hand. Len had a single second to decide what to do. Barry looked distracted as he pressed a tiny kiss to Iris' temple before turning toward the exit. He chose to let Barry lead him out of the coffee shop. Once outside, Barry pulled him around the corner of the building and deep into the alley. Before Len could brace himself for a fight, the world went wonky on him.

When they stopped he immediately closed his eyes, waiting for the vertigo to dissipate. After a few seconds he took a deep breath and opened his eyes, finding himself in Barry's apartment. He immediately zeroed in on Barry, who was pacing back and forth, hands running through his hair over and over. He watched the younger man carefully, noting the way his body blurred every few seconds and the clear agitation in his eyes.

"Problem, Scarlet?" he asked cautiously.

Barry immediately froze, his eyes closing as he drew in a deep shaky breath. He let it out slowly before turning away, presenting his back to Len. "I... I need you to say something," Barry said quietly. "Say it like... like it's important."

Len tensed, wondering where this was going. "And what's that?" he asked, a little bit of a chill in his tone. "An apology?"

Barry didn't turn or look back at him. "Tell me..." he paused and wrapped his arms around his waist tightly. "Tell me I'm not alone," he whispered.

A shiver went through Len. Why those words? What was Barry looking for? Len swallowed and took a step forward, stilling when the hero tensed more. He cleared his throat, readying himself to say the words in his normal drawl, but what came out was much softer than he had planned.

"You're not alone," he said gently. "You're never alone, Barry."

A fraction of a second later, Len found himself in a tight embrace. Soft, plump lips were pressed to his. Len growled and quickly spun them around to press the younger man to the door. His hands immediately went to Barry's hips, holding him in place, while Barry's fingers dug into his upper arms.

"It's you," Barry whispered, releasing Len's mouth. "I can't believe it's you!" His eyes were shiny with tears and his lips were pulled back in a wide, sunshine-bright smile. Barry's hands came up to cup Len's face gently.

"After all these years," he laughed. "You're the only thing that kept me going most nights. Hearing your voice in my dreams, telling me I wasn't alone. Telling me you were out there, somewhere."

"You heard my voice in your dreams?" he asked with wonder. He took a second to center himself before confessing. "I've been seeing your face in mine. For years, I would dream of you smiling at me, watching over me."

Barry searched Len's eyes intently. "I never saw you. I only heard you. Most of the time it was soft, faint, but when I was hurting or sad, it was louder. You told me you'd be there for me, no matter what. That neither of us would ever be alone again."

Len hadn't realized his own hands were shaking until he raised them to Barry's cheeks. "Your smile would draw me out of panic attacks. Your eyes gave me something to focus on when I was depressed. The faith and trust you looked at me with kept me sane during my darkest nights, Scarlet."

Barry's smile went super-nova for a half dozen seconds before fading. "We're enemies," he whispered, quickly dropping his hands. "Oh god! We're enemies, Len!"

"We're soulmates," Len said. "Dammit, Barry, I didn't spend the last fifteen years searching for you just to give up that easy!"

"You're a criminal! I'm a hero! How the hell is that going to work?" Barry cried softly.

Len gently caressed Barry's cheek. "Do you want me?" he asked hopefully.

Barry closed his eyes tightly against the swell of desire inside him. Len's hand slipped up into his hair, tugging gently. He gave an embarrassingly loud whimper in response. Hot lips slid along his jugular.

"Do you want me as much as I want you?" Len whispered against his skin.

Barry swallowed hard. "Yes," he admitted, moaning. "I want you, Len. More than anything."

"Then we'll figure it out," Len promised, leaning back far enough to look Barry in the eyes. "I'm not going anywhere, Scarlet."

Barry gave a tiny sob and lurched forward, kissing Len hard. Len quickly lifted his speedster, guiding Barry's legs around his waist, so he could carry him back to the bedroom. He was going to make Barry his. They would figure out a way to make this work. They had to. They were soulmates. Nothing was going to keep them apart. They'd never be alone again.


End file.
